An electromagnetic acoustic transducer (EMAT) sensor is a sensor for ultrasonic inspection of a part to be inspected. The EMAT sensor generates an electromagnetic field which interacts with the part to generate an ultrasound in the part. The ultrasound travels through the part and reflects backwards to the EMAT sensor. The EMAT sensor detects wall thickness, wall loss, and defects such as cracks of the part based on the transmitted and received ultrasound.
EMAT sensors include EMAT bulk wave sensors and EMAT guided wave sensors. EMAT bulk wave sensors (“EMAT normal beam sensors”) have a normal beam orientation as the beam is normal to the surface of the part being inspected. EMAT guided wave sensors have a beam that can travel in the circumferential or axial direction of the part being inspected.
A power supply (i.e., a pulser) supplies electrical power to an EMAT sensor. The EMAT sensor uses the power to generate the electromagnetic field which causes the ultrasound to be generated in the part being inspected. The power supply is physically connected to the EMAT sensor to provide the power to the EMAT sensor. The EMAT sensor may be attached, for example, to a robot that can physically access the part or to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that can fly over the part from a distance. Thus, the power supply is also attached, for example, to the robot or the UAV.